Desejo Slytherin
by Rosana F
Summary: Continuação de Curiosidade Gryffindor. O que acontece quando a Curiosidade Gryffindor se junta ao Desejo Slytherin? Leia e descubra. Slash: Harry Potter & Severus Snape.


**Desejo Slytherin** está situado em meados do _quinto livro_.

Essa é uma fanfic _slash_ e contém _lemon_.

Também é uma _continuação_ de **Curiosidade Gryffindor**, mas _não_ é necessário ler a primeira fanfic para entender essa.

OoOoOoOoO

**Desejo Slytherin**

Uma breve continuação de _Curiosidade Gryffindor_

_Escrito por Rosana F._

Severus e Harry se encontravam no escritório do mais velho. No dia anterior o Gryffindor havia visto uma lembrança falsa muito íntima do Slytherin na penseira. Na memória Snape e o garoto transavam. Após ver a cena a imagem ficou grudada na mente de Potter. Ele havia se dado conta que desejava _estar_ com seu detestável professor de Poções.

Harry estava de joelhos no chão de pedras da masmorra, após Snape ter atacado sua mente sem ele estar preparado. Ainda ajoelhado ele tinha acabado de confessar que gostou da memória irreal que havia visto ontem.

Ao ouvir a declaração Severus se virou, ficando de costas para ele.

"Potter... Saia já daqui."

"O que? Por que?"

"Saia daqui agora ou farei aquela lembrança falsa se tornar real."

O garoto não se moveu. Uma parte dele estava surpresa e a outra desejava tornar aquilo real.

"Potter...", chamou ainda de costas. "Vou contar até dez para você sair daqui. Se não sair entenderei que quer ficar comigo."

"Um..."

Harry se levantou rapidamente do chão.

"Dois..."

O garoto caminhou até o professor.

"Três..."

Potter abraçou as costas de Severus.

"Pode parar de contar. Eu já decidi. Quero ficar com você", falou firme, enquanto abraçava fortemente o professor.

Severus sorriu vitorioso, depois virou o corpo e ficou em frente ao garoto abraçado a ele. Os olhos verdes estavam mais brilhantes agora e a boca exibia um lindo sorriso de luxúria. Snape não resistiu. Colocou as mãos na nuca do aluno e trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do dele, em seguida o beijou com sofreguidão.

Harry se sentia muito empolgado. Ele ficou fantasiando o momento que estaria com Severus o dia inteiro. Enquanto sua boca era devorada pelo seu professor o garoto desceu a mão até o membro de Snape.

Severus sentiu um choque de surpresa e prazer ao sentir a mão do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu em seu membro. Entretanto, ele pôde perceber algo enquanto o aluno o tocava. Potter parecia desajeitado e totalmente inábil. Parecia até que era a primeira vez que ele masturbava outro homem. A ereção de Snape vibrou com a perspectiva do garoto ser virgem e ele poder ser o primeiro a estar com ele. Todavia, o mestre estava curioso. Ele sentia forte necessidade de confirmar suas suspeitas. O Slytherin tirou a mão do aluno de perto dele e desfez o beijo.

O Gryffindor olhava inseguro para os olhos negros de Severus. Harry se perguntava se havia feito algo de errado. Ele não conseguia ler nada no rosto do professor. Estava indecifrável como sempre, mas era a primeira vez que o garoto via os lábios de Snape tão avermelhados.

"O que foi?", questionou.

Enquanto observava bem o rosto do aluno Snape perguntou: "Você é virgem, Potter?"

A cor no rosto do garoto variou. Primeiro ele ficou branco, como se estivesse com medo, depois passou para vermelho. Ele reuniu coragem, como se fosse enfrentar Severus na sala de aula e disse: "Não."

"_Não_?", indagou Snape com um prazer sádico. Ele abriu um sorriso desdenhoso. "Quer dizer que já esteve com outra pessoa?"

"Já estive."

"Pode me dizer o nome?"

"Isso não é da sua conta!", falou e seu rosto se tornou ainda mais ruborizado.

"Você está mentindo para mim."

"Não estou", falou e desviou o olhar. Essa conversa estava o incomodando.

Severus segurou o queixo do aluno, depois o forçou a encará-lo.

"Garoto, você mente para mim desde que tinha onze anos de idade. Eu _sei_ identificar quando você está mentindo para mim."

Harry tirou a mão de Snape de perto dele.

"Caso eu seja virgem você não vai transar comigo?", perguntou irritado.

"Só se _você_ não quiser."

"Mas eu quero."

"Então admita que mentiu para mim."

"Eu sou virgem."

"Eu sei disso, Potter", afirmou e se aproximou mais do aluno. Começou, então, a beijar o pescoço do Gryffindor.

Harry fechou os olhos ao sentir as prazerosas carícias.

"Como soube?"

"Quando começou a me tocar ficou evidente que você não sabia como fazer", disse enquanto ainda distribuía beijos no aluno.

"Então você pode me ensinar..."

"Eu vou te ensinar isso e mais um monte de coisas", prometeu e colocou as mãos na camisa do garoto. Começou a desabotoar os botões do aluno.

Enquanto Snape despia Potter, o Gryffindor fazia um reconhecimento do corpo do mais velho com as mãos. Tocou nos ombros largos, o peito amplo e os músculos do abdômen firmes. Menos de trinta segundos depois Harry sentiu Severus retirando sua camisa.

Os lábios de Snape migraram do pescoço do aluno para o peito. Ele lambeu o mamilo de Potter e depois passou a sugá-lo.

O Gryffindor sentiu um arrepio forte ao sentir a boca do Slytherin em um lugar tão sensível.

"Ahh... Professor..."

_Professor_? Severus se retesou ao ouvir seu título. Ser chamado assim durante a relação não era nada afrodisíaco. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o aluno.

"Por que está me chamando de professor, garoto? Nem em sala de aula me chama assim."

"E como quer que eu te chame?"

"Severus."

"Severus...", sussurrou cálido.

Snape soltou o ar devagar. Se por um lado ser chamado de professor era totalmente broxante, por outro, ser chamado pelo primeiro nome por Harry Potter era a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Harry percebeu que o Slytherin havia gostado dele ter tido seu nome, por isso o repetiu.

"Severus...", disse e ouviu o professor emitir um gemido baixinho. Harry gostou do som. "Severus... Podemos voltar ao que estávamos fazendo?"

Snape olhava o garoto com a feição meio ensandecida. Não podia ser possível isso. Potter conseguia fazê-lo gemer só por dizer seu nome? Ele puxou uma boa quantidade de ar e voltou sua atenção ao corpo do aluno. Após lamber e sugar o outro mamilo de Harry ele correu os lábios pela barriga, até chegar a calça. O Slytherin fez todo esse percurso beijando e mordendo a pele alva do garoto. Potter arfava e gemia ocasionalmente. Severus tinha se ajoelhado, com o rosto em frente a braguilha da calça do aluno. Olhou rapidamente para cima e viu que os olhos do garoto brilhavam de expectativa e tesão. Harry realmente desejava estar com Snape, e isso deixava a ereção do Slytherin latejando. Estimulado, ele colocou as mãos no botão da calça do garoto, então os bruxos ouviram.

Toc, toc, toc – alguém estava batendo na porta.

Potter olhou apreensivo para Snape, procurando auxílio. Ele estava sem camisa, usando apenas a gravata vermelho e dourada, no meio do escritório de Severus com seu professor ajoelhado diante dele. O que iriam pensar?

Mas o Slytherin era um homem ágil. Rapidamente ele se levantou do chão, depois apontou a varinha para Harry. Potter sentiu como se o chão de pedras tivesse feito um feitiço convocatório, sendo que ele próprio era o objeto convocado. O Gryffindor voou até o chão, mas com um baque suave. Depois ele se sentiu ser arrastado pelo chão, até ficar escondido atrás da escrivaninha do professor.

Em seguida Severus, ao mesmo tempo que transfigurava a camisa do garoto em um pergaminho branco disse: "Entre."

A porta se abriu e Snape caminhou até sua escrivaninha, ficando em frente ao aluno escondido embaixo dela. O Slytherin lançou um olhar preciso a Harry, que dizia claramente para ele ficar em silêncio.

"Olá professor!"

Severus desviou o olhar de Potter e observou o visitante. O Slytherin não parecia nada surpreso ou receoso com a visita, parecia que estava mesmo esperando alguém.

"Como posso lhe ser útil, Filch?", indagou enquanto colocava o pé, previamente descalço, sutilmente em cima da virilha de Harry. Começou então a acariciar o membro do aluno por cima da calça.

"Vim trazer o que o senhor pediu", explicou e depositou uma sacola de papel em cima da cadeira de visitas, em frente a escrivaninha.

"Mmm...", gemeu Potter com os toques delicados e gostosos do professor. Como resposta ele recebeu um olhar psicótico de Severus.

"O que foi isso?", perguntou o zelador.

"O que foi o que?", retrucou impassível.

Filch coçou o ouvido com o dedo. Não era bom sinal ouvir coisas que outras pessoas não ouviam.

"Acho que não foi nada, professor."

Severus continuou massageando o aluno com o pé.

"Bem, Filch... Agradeço por ter me trazido a minha encomenda, mas se era só isso..."

O zelador assentiu.

"Boa noite, Snape", falou e caminhou até a porta.

"Até amanhã."

Assim que o visitante saiu e a porta se fechou Severus lançou um feitiço e Harry levitou do chão, ficando ereto em frente a ele.

"O que ele veio te trazer?", questionou Potter olhando para a sacola fechada.

Mas Snape não estava prestando muita atenção ao aluno agora. Estava mais preocupado com a privacidade dos dois. Começou então a desferir alguns feitiços contra a porta.

Harry não entendeu todas as azarações que Severus estava lançado porque o professor murmurava rapidamente, mas ele conseguiu entreouvir um conhecido feitiço para lacrar portas. Sorrindo com a perspectiva de ficar preso com o Slytherin ele perguntou: "Está me prendendo aqui?"

Snape terminou de lançar os feitiços que julgou necessário. Um impermeabilizante de sons e outro para impedir a entrada e saída de pessoas. Então se virou para o aluno.

"E se estiver?", desafiou.

"Foi o seu melhor feitiço, então."

Severus sorriu enviesado. O garoto acabou de sugerir que eles ficarem presos no escritório dele era uma boa ideia. A ereção de Snape pulsava de alegria. O Slytherin estava louco para poder consumar sua fantasia. Ele começou a se despir desesperadamente. Estava desabotoando seus botões loucamente quando sentiu a mão de Potter em cima das suas. Severus fitou o garoto sem entender. Estaria ele desistindo?

"Eu posso fazer isso?", perguntou Harry.

"Isso o que?"

"Tirar suas roupas."

Snape sorriu de alívio e orgulho. Então o garoto queria despi-lo? Harry Potter ficava melhor a cada minuto.

"Sinta-se a vontade, Potter."

O Gryffindor se aproximou mais do professor. Estavam tão próximos que ambos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Harry observava Severus, estudando suas reações. Snape não se mexeu, também fitava o rosto do aluno.

"Vai ficar parado me olhando?", indagou impaciente.

"Não, não vou", respondeu e colou os lábios no queixo de Severus. Potter viu o professor fechar os olhos com o carinho. Estimulado, Harry subiu os lábios até beijar o nariz adunco de Snape. Enquanto as mãos do Gryffindor iam até a túnica preta do Slytherin, Potter desceu novamente os lábios e beijou a boca de Severus.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?, Snape questionou a si próprio. Estar com Harry já seria um sonho, mas o garoto desejá-lo com a mesma intensidade que ele era improvável, insano, uma verdadeira alucinação. A alucinação mais prazerosa da vida de Severus.

Snape estava tão concentrado no prazer que os lábios do aluno ofereciam a ele juntamente com as mãos ágeis tirando sua veste que não sentiu o tempo passar. Harry havia interrompido o beijo e lutava para tirar a túnica dele, agora com todos os botões abertos. Severus se livrou da própria roupa, expondo seu tórax, e ordenou: "Tire a calça agora, garoto."

Potter avançou, com as mãos estendidas para a braguilha da calça de Snape, mas o professor o interveio: "A _sua_ calça, Potter."

Harry franziu para Severus. "Pare de me chamar de Potter."

"É o seu nome."

"É o meu _sobrenome_."

"Tire a calça ou irei arrancá-la de você."

Em poucos segundos os dois bruxos se livraram de suas roupas, deixando-as jogadas pelo chão. Potter terminou primeiro de se despir, por isso ficou observando o professor. Snape era esguio e com o abdômen definido. Tinha ombros largos e músculos discretos nos braços e pernas. A pele era uniforme e pálida com pelos negros e lisos distribuídos por todo o corpo. A ereção de Severus estava totalmente rija. E Harry percebeu com certo apreço e receio que o membro do professor era maior do que o dele. Receio porque sabia que teria que receber todo aquele volume dentro dele.

Snape sentia uma fome diferente e certa loucura ao olhar o corpo totalmente despido do garoto. A pele de Potter era branca, mas um tom de branco saudável, não doentio. Os músculos eram levemente salientados, sendo os dos braços e pernas bem desenvolvidos por causa da prática de Quadribol. Haviam pelos cobrindo todo o corpo de Harry, mas eram muito finos. A ereção do Gryffindor estava um pouco intumescida, provavelmente por causa do carinho que recebeu de Severus. O Slytherin passou a língua pelos lábios. A fome crescia dentro dele. Ele fixou o olhar no membro do aluno.

"Posso ver que gostou do que fiz com você enquanto estava debaixo da minha mesa."

"Acho que gostaria mais se você tivesse continuado, Severus..."

De novo Snape arfou ao ouvir seu nome ser dito por aquela linda boca. Ele precisava ouvir de novo.

"Do que me chamou?"

Potter caminhou até parar de frente ao mestre. Esfregou a própria ereção na dele e ambos gemeram.

"Eu te chamei de Severus...", murmurou languidamente.

O Slytherin arfou. Por ouvir seu nome e pelo atrito que Harry fazia em sua ereção.

"Severus... Severus...", incitou.

A fome de Snape atingiu outro patamar. Ele estava enlouquecendo, sendo consumido pelo desejo. Mas ainda assim ele se conteve mais um pouco. Primeiro pegou a gravata vermelho e dourada do Gryffindor do chão e depois a colocou no pescoço do garoto. Em seguida levou a mão até o membro do aluno e começou a masturbá-lo.

Severus olhava para a feição de Harry, que tinha fechado os olhos e emitia sons inteligíveis. Sem parar de tocá-lo, beijou a orelha de Potter e observou os pelos dele se arrepiarem. Correu os lábios pela mandíbula, queixo e desceu até o pomo-de-adão. Beijou diversas vezes o pescoço do aluno. Depois de alguns segundos, o Slytherin aumentou o ritmo que movia a mão na ereção do Gryffindor. Após algum tempo Snape percebeu que o garoto não duraria muito tempo, já que gemia sem pudor e a pele estava constantemente arrepiada. Severus parou de tocá-lo.

Harry emitiu um gemido de desprazer. Abriu os olhos e olhou emburrado para o homem a sua frente que tinha um sorriso sádico nos finos lábios, como se de fato sentisse prazer em infligir dor no garoto.

Antes de Potter questioná-lo Severus explicou: "Não quero que você goze agora. Ainda nem te ofereci todo o prazer que posso te oferecer".

Harry continuou emburrado, olhava para Snape irritado. Em resposta a atitude rebelde do aluno, Severus lambeu o orelha de Potter e sussurrou com a voz de seda: "Não faça essa cara. Você fica ainda mais apetitoso assim".

O Gryffindor sentiu um arrepio mais forte com a voz de Snape do que os arrepios que sentia com os toques de estava recebendo. A voz de Severus era muito excitante.

"Apetitoso?"

"Sim. Você é uma delícia, Harry."

Um calafrio fortíssimo sacudiu o corpo de Potter. Snape sorriu ao notar, então ordenou: "Sente-se na mesa".

O Gryffindor olhou para a escrivaninha. Não parecia muito confortável.

"Vai querer fazer igual a memória da penseira?"

"Se tiver uma ideia melhor sou todo ouvidos."

"Me leve para o seu quarto."

"_Ainda_ não. Nem sei se vou gostar de estar com você".

"Você tem duvidas?", indagou impertinente.

"Você é mesmo muito orgulhoso, garoto."

"Não fui _eu_ que fantasiei transar com meus alunos..."

Severus calou o garoto o beijando. Depois de terminar o beijo falou bem próximo o orelha de Harry: "Isso vai deixar de ser fantasia daqui há alguns minutos. Agora sente-se na escrivaninha".

O garoto fez o que o professor mandou. Sabia que o Slytherin não ia ceder.

Snape observou o aluno. Harry estava idêntico ao Harry que ele tinha imaginado. Totalmente despido, usando somente a gravata, deitado em sua mesa e desejando ardentemente estar com Severus. A imagem perfeita do pecado. _Pecado_, a palavra ressoou na cabeça do Slytherin. Será que o que estava prestes a fazer era mesmo o _certo_? Muito a contra gosto o professor falou: "Se quiser ir embora a qualquer momento pode ir".

"Eu não vou querer", falou firme.

"E se eu fizer algo que você não goste?"

"Duvido muito. Vou gostar de tudo que você fizer."

Se o garoto desejava estar com ele, então que seja feita a vontade do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Severus deu um sorriso predatório e caminhou até parar em frente a Potter, entre suas pernas. Harry sorriu para o professor.

"Deita", ordenou enquanto abria a gaveta da mesa e pegava um tubo.

Potter fez o que o Slytherin mandou.

"Abra as pernas", mandou Severus, mas ele já estava separando as pernas do garoto com a mão livre. Ao forçar o aluno Snape sentiu a perna de Potter rígida, como se estivesse resistindo. Fitou Harry e falou muito sério: "Se você não estiver disposto..."

Potter olhando para Severus de forma valente laçou a cintura do mais velho com as pernas, fazendo as ereções se roçarem. Um gesto explícito que estava, de fato, disposto.

A sensação de ser desejado pelo Gryffindor fez Snape perder o controle. Ele não queria mais esperar. Ele não _podia_ mais esperar. Severus necessitava estar dentro do garoto. Imediatamente. O Slytherin espremeu uma boa quantidade do gel transparente do tubo na palma da mão. Tinha um refrescante cheiro de hortelã. Em seguida lambuzou o gel por toda a ereção.

"Relaxe, Harry", sussurrou de um jeito estranho para Potter. Era a primeira vez que o Gryffindor ouviu a voz do professor soar gentil.

"Diz de novo", pediu.

Snape olhou para o aluno. A serenidade também estava presente nos olhos negros.

"O que quer que eu diga?"

"Meu nome..."

"Harry...", murmurou e começou a penetrar vagarosamente o garoto. Os dois bruxos arfaram com o ato. Potter de desconforto e Severus tentando manter o controle. Ele não podia se descontrolar e enfiar no aluno com mais vontade. Era a primeira vez dele, seria dolorida naturalmente, logo, Snape devia tentar não contribuir para aumentar a dor. Após mentalizar isso, o Slytherin continuou avançando lentamente para dentro do aluno. Quando finalmente Severus penetrou Harry por completo, depois de quase vinte segundos, Snape observou o Gryffindor. Estava com a testa franzida, por causa do desconforto, os olhos um pouco assustados e a boca cerrada.

Harry também olhou para o professor. Ele parecia estar inundado de prazer. E foi por isso que Potter não reclamou da sensação desagradável. O desconforto dentro dele com a invasão virou dor. Uma dor incômoda de ardência. Não queria admitir, mas estava desapontado. Esperava que a relação sexual fosse mais agradável.

"Você é delicioso, Harry", murmurou com uma voz obscena.

Potter forçou um sorriso para o professor, mas não sentia vontade alguma de sorrir. Entendendo o sorriso como um incentivo Severus saiu lentamente de dentro dele, depois voltou a preenchê-lo de forma mais enérgica.

O Gryffindor não gritou de dor, embora a sensação fosse digna de dar um grito. Ele apenas gemeu alto. Um gemido de dor, que Snape preferiu ignorar.

"Vai ficar melhor, Harry."

Potter mordeu os lábios com força. Sentia as lágrimas nascendo em seus olhos. Mas ele não ia chorar, seria humilhante demais. Ele, então, se concentrou na única coisa prazerosa que estava acontecendo. A forma carinhosa como Severus dizia seu nome. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu Snape estocar novamente.

Severus estava dentro de sua bolha de prazer. Tinha sido prazeroso imaginar a fantasia, mas concretizar seu desejo mais secreto era imensuravelmente gostoso. Estar sentindo o corpo do garoto era um prazer enlouquecedor. Snape fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, depois aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.

Se por um lado Severus estava a caminho do céu, Potter estava indo para a direção oposta, diretamente para o inferno. Ele já não aguentava mais. O aumento do ritmo que Snape penetrava nele tornava a dor quase insuportável.

"Severus...", choramingou.

O Slytherin ignorou. Estava mais interessado no que estava fazendo. No prazer que estava obtendo com o corpo do aluno, ainda que fosse a custa do sofrimento do mesmo.

"Snape!", gritou.

Severus continuou ignorando o garoto.

"Está me machucando...", murmurou.

Snape parou de se mover. Por um breve momento cogitou mandar Potter calar a boca e parar de reclamar, mas então ele olhou a face do garoto. A testa estava um pouco franzida por causa da dor, os olhos estavam úmidos por causa das lágrimas. Não era _isso_ que Severus queria. Ele não desejava causar dor a Harry. O Slytherin se inclinou em direção ao corpo do Gryffindor. Ao fazer isso a ereção de Snape penetrou ainda mais fundo no aluno. Potter fez uma nova careta de dor.

Severus não conseguiu conter o sorriso sádico ao ver o pequeno sofrimento que proporcionou ao garoto com o simples movimento que fez. Ainda assim beijou rapidamente os lábios de Harry e depois a orelha direita.

"Desculpe-me, Potter... Não queria machucá-lo, mas acabei me empolgando demais."

"Eu entendo..."

"Entende?", indagou surpreso.

"Você queria muito estar comigo, por isso se descontrolou."

Severus sorriu enviesado. Não contrariou o que Harry disse, porque era verdade. O Slytherin voltou a ficar ereto, depois saiu de dentro de Potter.

O Gryffindor sentia certo alívio por Snape não estar mais dentro dele, mas ele não queria que a transa acabasse assim.

"Eu não quero que você pare. Só que quero seja menos brusco."

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, mas o bruxo mais novo percebeu que o professor estava se vestindo.

"Mas que droga, Snape! O que está acontecendo?"

Severus tinha vestido a calça preta.

"Vamos mudar de lugar."

Harry olhou um pouco surpreso para Snape.

"Vai me levar para o seu quarto?"

"Se você quiser ir. Se não quiser podemos continuar aqui..."

"Não. Quero ir para lá. Aonde é?"

"Não posso revelar a localização de meu quarto para um aluno."

"E transar desesperadamente com seu aluno você pode?", indagou indignado.

Severus deu um sorriso torto.

"Devo lembrá-lo que te expulsei daqui? E mesmo após fazer isso você insistiu em ficar?"

Harry mudou de assunto.

"Se não pode me revelar a lugar como irei até lá?"

"Preciso que feche os olhos."

"Fechar os olhos?"

"Exato."

"Não vai me amarrar com correntes ou algo do tipo, vai?", perguntou de forma debochada.

Snape tinha uma feição predatória quando respondeu, como se realmente desejasse prendê-lo em correntes: "Acho que _dessa vez_ não. Mas se gosta de ser amarrado, eu posso te proporcionar esse prazer. Agora feche os olhos."

OoOoOoOoO

Quando Potter voltou a enxergar ele já estava no quarto do professor. Harry esquadrinhou o local. Parecia que ainda estava nas masmorras, visto que o chão e as paredes eram de pedras frias. O local também não tinha janelas e era pouco iluminado. Tinha apenas uma cama de casal com lençóis e travesseiros pretos e uma poltrona de tecido verde perto de uma grande lamparina. Próximo a poltrona haviam diversas prateleiras entulhadas de livros. Do lado da porta de madeira havia uma única prateleira com alguns frasquinhos de poções. A precária iluminação do local vinha de algumas velas suspensas próximas do teto.

Após conferir o quarto o Gryffindor se virou em direção ao professor.

"Então... Nada de correntes? Chicotes? Roupas de couro?", zombou.

"Pensa que sou algum tipo de sadomasoquista, Potter?"

"Você tem cara, professor."

"É mesmo?", perguntou e depois empurrou o garoto em direção a cama. "Então devo dizer, Potter, você tem cara de quem gosta de ser sodomizado."

"Sodomizado?", questionou sentado na cama macia e confortável do mestre, tão diferente da mesa.

Severus sorriu de escárnio.

"Estava te dando uma aula prática de sodomia em meu escritório. Pretendo continuar a aula aqui, se você concordar..."

Harry franziu a testa.

"Já falei que quero estar com você. Pare de duvidar!"

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, depois se virou. Estava procurando algo na prateleira que continha frascos de poções.

Ambos os bruxos vestiam apenas calças, mas pendurada no pescoço do garoto ainda estava sua gravata, que Severus insistia que ele usasse.

Potter observou as costas nuas do Slytherin. Havia uma profunda cicatriz de um lado ao outro dos ombros. O garoto sentiu uma pontada na testa ao olhar a cicatriz. Tinha a forte sensação de saber quem foi o autor do corte de Severus.

O professor se virou segurando um frasco contendo um líquido prateado. Depois pegou o saco que Filch havia trazido para ele. Do saco tirou uma garrafa de uma bebida muggle destilada. Em seguida também tirou dois copos de vidro de dentro do mesmo saco. Segurando tudo isso foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado de Harry.

Potter assistia enquanto Snape servia a bebida nos copos. Após encher os copos colocou a garrafa de vodca no chão. Olhando a bebida o Gryffindor questionou: "Você vai me embebedar?"

"Se você consegue enfrentar o Lord das Trevas _e_ sobreviver, eu acredito que você vai resistir a algumas doses de vodca", falou e adicionou um pouco da poção prateada apenas no copo que estava em frente a Harry.

"Foi _ele_ que fez esse corte nas suas costas. Por que?"

Snape olhou um pouco aturdido para o aluno. Nunca havia comentado com ninguém sobre a cicatriz. Como Potter poderia saber? O elo que havia entre os dois, refletiu. Empurrando o copo para mais perto do garoto ele falou: "Foi minha punição por não ter atendido ao chamado dele imediatamente no ano passado. Agora beba um pouco disso. Vai se sentir melhor."

Mas o Gryffindor não estava muito interessado em beber agora. Pensava em Voldemort.

"Ele te pediu para me levar até ele?"

Severus bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo antes de responder.

"Eu não tenho autorização para te informar sobre os planos do Lord das Trevas."

"Ele pediu, não foi? Voldemort mandou você me levar até ele."

Snape observava a própria virilha. A animação dele se extinguiu ao ouvir o nome do Lord das Trevas.

"Parabéns, Potter! Você conseguiu me fazer perder todo o ânimo."

Harry se inclinou até o rosto do professor. Os olhos negros o fitavam com uma paixão descontrolada. Sorrindo ele mordeu os lábios do Slytherin, depois sugeriu: "Responda minha pergunta e ambos recuperaremos nossas disposições."

"É óbvio que o Lord das Trevas não me pediu para levá-lo até ele. Se eu fizesse isso ele perderia seu espião em Hogwarts. Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Ele te mandou me matar?"

"É claro que não, Potter! O Lord das Trevas quer ele mesmo fazer isso. Agora chega! Não vou falar mais sobre isso. Beba logo. Eu coloquei uma poção analgésica no seu copo."

"Mas se ele mandasse você me mataria?", indagou com uma pontada de insegurança.

"Ninguém vai matar você, Harry. É por isso que eu continuo servindo aquele maldito. Para impedir que qualquer um toque em você...", disse enquanto contornava com dedo o nariz de Potter.

O garoto riu aliviado.

"_Você_ está me tocando agora."

"Mas eu _posso_ tocar em você...", explicou e agora desenhava o contorno dos lábios de Harry com o dedo.

Potter pegou o copo e virou tudo de uma vez na boca, depois pulou em cima de Severus. Os dois se deitaram na cama. O garoto em cima do professor.

Snape notou o rosto do aluno ficar vermelho.

"Você não devia ter bebido tão rapidamente."

Harry revirou os olhos e beijou o Slytherin. Um beijo com forte gosto de álcool. Severus permitiu que o Gryffindor comandasse o beijo. Ainda sem desgrudar os lábios do garoto, Snape pegou a mão dele e levou até a própria ereção. Lá mostrou para Potter como gostava de ser tocado. Conduziu a mão do garoto por seu membro com vigor. Depois de um curto tempo Harry já se movia sozinho.

Potter percebeu que quanto mais velocidade colocava nos movimentos sob a ereção de Snape, menos ele correspondia ao beijo. O Gryffindor finalizou o beijo. Precisava _ver_ se o professor estava sentindo prazer com seus toques. O Slytherin estava de olhos fechados e a boca bastante vermelha.

"Está gostando Severus?"

O olhar que recebeu como resposta fez Harry sorrir. Os olhos negros pareciam apaixonados e desesperados. Snape definitivamente não parecia a mesma pessoa que andava por Hogwarts com uma capa negra e amedrontava alunos. Estimulado, Potter aumentou ainda mais a velocidade dos toques.

Severus gemia de modo tímido, mas estava adorando o que aluno estava fazendo. Estava muito bom. Tão bom que a qualquer momento ele chegaria ao orgasmo. Chegar ao orgasmo?, refletiu. Ainda não. Ele beijou o nariz do garoto e retirou a mão dele de sua ereção. Em seguida girou com o Potter na cama, deixando-o em baixo dele. Depois se ergueu na cama e ficou de pé.

Harry olhava incrédulo para Snape. O que diabos ele tinha feito de errado dessa vez?

"O que foi agora, Severus?"

O Slytherin estava puxando a calça do garoto, tentando tirá-la.

"Não foi nada", respondeu apático.

Potter segurou a própria calça, impedindo que Severus a retirasse. Ele queria respostas. Queria saber aonde tinha falhado.

"Então por que não me deixou continuar tocando-o?"

"Porque quero te dar um pouco de prazer agora, mas para isso preciso tirar sua calça."

"Não estava bom o que eu estava fazendo, é isso?", indagou inseguro.

Snape deu um sorriso enviesado.

"Estava ótimo, Harry. Só parei porque não queria ejacular agora."

"E quer ejacular quando?"

Severus deu um sorriso obsceno cheio de significados, depois respondeu: "Quero chegar ao orgasmo com você." Aproveitando que o garoto parou de resistir ele retirou a calça de Potter. Snape, então, se inclinou e esfregou o rosto no volume da cueca do Gryffindor.

"Aah..."

Estimulado, o Slytherin passou a lamber a ereção do aluno por cima do pano. Ao mesmo tempo segurava as coxas do garoto, as separando. Severus sentia a corpo do garoto tremendo de excitação. Ele queria e podia dar mais prazer para Harry. Por isso Snape retirou a cueca de Potter, revelando o membro do Gryffindor totalmente intumescido. Em seguida, observando a reação dele, o professor engoliu a ereção do aluno.

Harry xingou alto ao sentir a boca de Severus em seu membro. Nunca tinha experimentado nada tão gostoso quanto aquilo. Ele agarrou os lençóis e impulsionou os quadris para frente. Ele queria _mais_. Queria toda sua ereção dentro da boca de Snape.

Ver o descontrole de Potter era uma verdadeira explosão de prazer. A forma como ele xingou, o jeito como ele segurava o lençol e o modo desesperado como jogou os quadris ao encontro de Severus eram provas evidentes que o garoto estava enlouquecendo com o prazer. Isso sem contar os olhos fortemente fechados, a boca aberta e a respiração irregular e forte. Feição tão diferente da que ele fazia quando estava deitado na mesa. Ver Harry, assim, entregue, desesperado e excitado era muito mais gostoso. Ainda observando as reações de Potter, Severus começou a mover os lábios pela ereção do garoto. Seus lábios exerciam forte pressão por toda a extensão. Snape, ainda, pressionava com a língua todas as veias mais salientadas.

"Aaah... Severus... Eu acho que vou morrer..."

Só se for morrer de prazer, Harry, pensou o Slytherin. Alegre e excitado, Severus aumentou a velocidade com que se movia. Quanto mais rápidos eram seus movimentos proporcionalmente mais altos os gemidos de Potter ficavam.

"Aah..."

Os gemidos do garoto ficavam mais incoerentes com o passar do tempo. Snape sabia que ele não iria durar muito tempo. O mestre aumentou a pressão e o ritmo de suas subidas e descidas, então pouco tempo depois Potter atingiu o orgasmo na boca do professor.

"AAAAAH! Se-ve-rus...", ele gemeu ou berrou ou talvez tenha feito as duas coisas.

Snape esperou o aluno terminar de ejacular, para só depois retirar seus lábios do membro dele. A ereção do Slytherin ficou ainda mais dura, se é que era possível, ao ouvir seu nome ser gritado por Harry. Ele queria muito estar dentro do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, mas ele não era estúpido. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Só penetraria Potter quando ele estivesse pronto, ainda que isso significasse ter que esperar. Mas esperar e ter que se conter eram rotinas para o professor. Por vezes Severus teve que esperar a aula terminar para poder se aliviar. Ver Harry Potter tão perto dele era muito excitante, ainda que não pudesse tocá-lo. Era só nas aulas para a turma de Harry que o professor usava mantos e capas. Ele precisava usar muitos tecidos para esconder a ereção que aparecia quando Potter estava tão próximo.

"Eu não morri?", indagou o garoto sorrindo para o professor.

Snape voltou a ficar em pé. Sorriu torto para o aluno, depois respondeu: "Fique tranquilo. Eu sempre vou tratar para que você não morra."

"Então você é do tipo protetor, Severus?", perguntou brincando.

"Eu sou o que você _quiser_ que eu seja", afirmou muito sério.

Potter sorriu com a declaração.

"Então acabamos por hoje?"

Snape sorriu enviesado.

"Definitivamente não."

Harry olhou para o volume da ereção na calça do professor. O receio voltou a crescer dentro dele.

"Não se preocupe. Dessa vez não vou te machucar", prometeu e retirou a calça e cueca. Gemeu baixinho de alívio ao se sentir livre. Depois entrou de joelhos na cama. Beijou rapidamente Potter, em seguida virou o corpo do aluno, o colocando de costas.

"O que...?", perguntou Harry enquanto sentia Severus o posicionado para ficar de quatro em cima da cama.

"É a posição menos dolorosa para você", esclareceu Snape. Depois de colocar o aluno de quatro na cama, o Slytherin se posicionou atrás dele ajoelhado.

"Ainda está com medo?", indagou, mas logo em seguida passou a língua pelo sulco entre as nádegas de Potter.

O Gryffindor riu de prazer.

O Slytherin circundou diversas vezes o orifício de Harry para depois penetrá-lo.

"Aah... Você vai me matar de novo, Severus...", gemeu ao perceber que seu membro flácido começava a dar sinais de vida.

Snape tomou o comentário do garoto como incentivo. Circundou diversas vezes a língua dentro do aluno, depois a tirou e a enfiou novamente, simulando o ato sexual.

"Ahh... Isso é tão bom...", disse entre gemidos.

Severus sorriu. Potter estava relaxando rapidamente. Ele enfiou a língua a retirou mais uma vez e depois não voltou a colocá-la dentro de Harry.

"Mmmm... Poxa, Severus, estava tão bom! Volte a... AAH!"

Snape fez Potter parar de falar ao enfiar o dedo indicador dentro dele.

"O que foi? Doeu?"

"Aaah, não! Foi bom! Foi ótimo! Faça isso de novo."

"Isso?", indagou e penetrou fundo o dedo no garoto.

"Aah, sim!"

"É bom quando eu faço isso?", perguntou e repetiu o movimento.

"É. É fantástico..."

Severus sorriu enviesado e colocou um segundo dedo dentro do garoto. Agora os dois faziam o movimento de vai e vem. Cada vez que os dedos chegavam fundo em Harry ele gemia de satisfação.

A ereção de Snape estava doendo de tão dura que estava.

"Harry...", disse e Potter notou que a voz do professor parecia estar implorando.

O Gryffindor riu. Então ele era capaz de excitar muito Severus? Esse pensamento o encheu de orgulho. "Me come, Severus. _Agora_."

Snape deu um claro suspiro de alívio. Ele retirou os dedos de dentro de Potter, depois convocou um tubo de lubrificante.

"Se doer avise", disse enquanto colocava bastante gel em sua ereção. Depois de lambuzá-la excessivamente começou a penetrar no garoto.

"Mmmm...", gemeu Harry de forma descontraída. A poção do professor devia estar fazendo efeito, porque o aluno não sentiu dor alguma enquanto seu corpo era invadido por Snape.

Severus foi se aprofundando devagar. Bem lentamente preencheu o corpo de Potter com seu membro.

"Dói?"

"Mmmm... Nenhum pouco."

Snape sorriu de satisfação. Saiu bem devagar de dentro dele e voltou a preenchê-lo devagarzinho.

"Aaah... É bom quando você faz isso."

Severus saiu e entrou dentro de Harry. "Quer dizer _isso_?"

"Hum... Sim."

"Não dói?"

"Já disse que não."

O Slytherin sorriu enviesado. Se inclinou para frente, entrando ainda mais no aluno, depois agarrou os cabelos negros e o puxou para trás, forçando Potter a ficar de joelhos também.

Harry não sentia dor, só prazer quando o membro de Snape tocava sua próstata. O Gryffindor não se importou de mudar de posição. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Severus e moveu o quadril ao encontrou da ereção de Snape.

Severus abraçou a barriga do garoto, depois passou a estocar com mais velocidade o corpo do amante. Colocou os lábios na cabeça de Harry e começou a beijar os cabelos dele.

"Está gostando, Potter?"

"Muito..."

"Então diga que é meu...", sussurrou bem perto da orelha do aluno.

O Gryffindor riu ao reconhecer a fala de Snape. Ele havia dito isso para o Harry imaginário.

"Eu sou seu, Severus. Todo seu..."

O Slytherin mordeu os cabelos de Potter. Essa simples declaração quase o fez chegar ao clímax.

Harry levou as próprias mãos a sua ereção. Começou a se masturbar com vigor.

"E você, Severus? Você é meu?"

Snape agora penetrava o Gryffindor rapidamente. O suor brotava em sua testa, mas ainda assim ele permanecia abraçado a Harry e beijando os cabelos rebeldes. Estava difícil responder, mas ele formulou uma pergunta.

"Você quer que eu seja seu?"

Potter virou o rosto, tentando ficar de frente para o rosto do amante. Ergueu um pouco o pescoço e beijou rapidamente os lábios de Snape. Depois disse: "Você já é meu, Severus... _Meu_..."

O Slytherin chegou ao ápice ao ouvir Potter dizer isso.

"Harry...", sibilou.

Uns segundos depois o Gryffindor atingia o orgasmo também. Ele sentiu Snape sair de dentro dele, mas os braços do professor continuaram fortemente abraçados a ele. Severus deitou no colchão e trouxe junto com ele Harry, fazendo-o deitar em cima de seu peito.

Snape afagou o cabelo do aluno sorrindo. A sensação de prazer ainda circulava pelo seu corpo.

Potter também estava inundado de prazer, mas estava pensando em outras coisas. Onde estavam suas roupas, por exemplo. E que horas seriam agora? Ele precisava voltar para a Sala Comunal. Ele girou o corpo parando ao lado de Severus na cama.

"Onde está o resto das minhas roupas?"

"Para que precisa delas?", perguntou enquanto se virava para olhar os olhos verdes de Harry.

"Acho que se eu sair por aí andando só de cueca vão tirar pontos da minha casa."

Sorrindo, Snape indagou: "E aonde você pensa que vai hoje?"

O Gryffindor achou a pergunta de Severus bastante estranha.

"Eu preciso voltar pra o meu dormitório."

"Precisa?", indagou cínico.

"Vão notar se eu não voltar... Talvez avisem o diretor, até..."

Snape sorria enviesado.

"Dumbledore não está mais no castelo. E ambos sabemos que você não tem medo da Umbridge."

"E se descobrirem que eu estava aqui? Pode trazer problemas para você..."

"Deixa que eu me preocupo comigo, garoto", falou. Depois puxou novamente o aluno para ficar deitado em seu peito.

Potter resolveu não se importar. Se Severus não estava preocupado, então sua ausência não devia ser importante. Ele ouviu Snape começar a murmurar feitiços. Sentiu o sêmen em seu corpo desaparecer, em seguida sentiu um lençol cobrir seu corpo.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, Harry pensou em outro assunto.

"Se eu sou seu significa que vamos fazer isso de novo?"

"Isso o que?"

"Transarmos, depois dormirmos juntos..."

"Depende. Você quer fazer isso mais vezes?"

"Quero", falou seguro.

"Então faremos. Já temos até a desculpa para você vir aqui."

"As aulas de Oclumência?"

"Só os membros da Ordem da Fênix sabem das aulas, para os demais eu estou te dando aulas extras de Poções. E é isso o que você vai dizer quando vir para cá."

"Então vão pensar que eu sou muito ruim em Poções porque eu pretendo vir aqui muitas e muitas vezes."

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**: Rosana demorou - aliás demorou muito - para publicar, mas publicou._

_Enfim... Espero que tenha valido a pena a espera._

_Dedico a fanfic a todas que mandaram review pedindo a continuação: J. P. Malfoy, Luly S, Freya Black, Raquel Cullen, Polarres, Rafaella Potter Malfoy e Pan Kit.  
_

OoOoOoOoO_  
_

**_Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?_**

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
